


Rising Thunder!!

by dumpsterfirenojutsu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aromantic spectrum, First years as third years, M/M, Original Character(s), Ukai POV, aro KageHina, because Ukai is the closest thing to a functioning adult, how do emotions work?, puppy dog eyes, takeda sensei is a hot mess of a person, ugly crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 15:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumpsterfirenojutsu/pseuds/dumpsterfirenojutsu
Summary: Years of pinning between Yamaguchi and Tsukki gets outshined by The Moment when two halves of a brain cell become one.





	Rising Thunder!!

Ukai Keishin had forgotten his lighter. He left an unlit cigarette dangling on his lips like a useless shield against the new school year and loud noises and over eager volleyball idiots---

Suddenly his ward of protection was ripped away and Takeda-sensei was there frowning and blocking his usual route to the gym. 

“The Third Years may have started when you did Coach Ukai, but at least try to make a good impression on our new First years.”

The sensei continued to request that he not use beer as a metaphor for a volleyball move--and really, _that had been one time_ and he had been new and unprepared and temporary.

Keishin made pathetic grabby hands at his stolen cigarette as he said, “They have you as someone to look up to, Take-chan”

The sensei’s stern expression fell away easy enough. He turned back into a nervous ball of energy, knocking his shoulder against Keishin and laughing.

Keishin sighed and gave up on getting his cigarette back.

The sensei was a good role model...mostly. Keishin worked hard to keep the kids from finding find out that Takeda-sensei was one of the few people who could keep up with Nekomata-sensei’s drinking. There had been some...ah...close calls at previous training camps...

They entered the gym together and Keishin took stock of who had gathered early.

The gym was open. Some of the equipment was out. And apparently the laws of nature were holding since Kagayama was already tossing to Hinata. 

Yachi was instructing a very confused...was that a First Year girl already? When did they get another manager? That was...freakishly efficient. The new girl was obviously in total awe of her sempai and didn’t appear to be trying to run away, so Keishin turned his attention back to the rest of his kids.

The Second Years were yelling instructions about how to set up the equipment while the First Years uselessly stood there holding random gear, split between gawking at the Freak Duo or the Managers. Three of the First Years were actually trying, and failing loudly, to block Hinata’s spikes. _Ah, those must be Hinata’s kouhais from Middle School._ He was so proud of them for coming to Karusuno.

Tsukishima was sitting against the wall. He was pretending to sleep with his headphones on. Yamaguchi, on the other hand, was actually being a good sempai by talking to Takigawa.

Takigawa would be their starting Libero this year. Nishinoya had cast a daunting shadow and Keishin had worried about how the new Second Year would handle the starting role. It seemed the new Captain was of a similar mind and Keishin was glad that Yamaguchi was reaching out. Takigawa seemed excited if their conversation was anything to go by. 

“Okay, Yamaguchi,” called Keishin in his best impersonation of a I-am-the-Coach-of-a-team-that-won-Nationals-dammit voice. “What did you want to tell sensei and me before we started?”

Yamaguchi gave Takigawa a reassuring smile before he rose to his feet. Keishin watched the new Captain’s demeanor change completely as he walked over. He was suddenly fidgeting and red and too sweaty considering he wasn’t practicing yet--

_He wasn’t having second thoughts about being made Captain now was he? He led the team just fine through practices after Ennoshita graduated._

Tsukishima stepped up next to Yamaguchi and grabbed his hand--and shit. 

_I guess we’re going there after all. Dammit._ Keishin thought nothing could be worse than watching these two do their painfully awkward, will they or won’t they, teenage courting dance the past two years. _Grandpa never mentioned what you were supposed to do with High Schoolers and their emotions. Probably on purpose, the jerk--_

Takeda-sensei and Yachi and the new First Year manager in training all gasp together. Takigawa yelled out, “Get it, Captain!”

Yamaguchi went even redder but he continued nonetheless, “So, Coach Ukai, thing is, over the break, I hope it’s okay for the Captain--ah, me and--but if not, I had to ask, westarteddating.” 

And Keishin realized, much to his horror, that as their Coach he was somehow obliged to bless their union. 

He _really_ needed a cigarette. And why was sensei looking at him as if he had an answer? He was the teacher! Didn’t they cover teenage emotions in, in, teacher training or whatever? Besides, Yamaguchi hadn’t even really asked a question.

“Look,” said Keishin as he ran a hand down his face. He didn’t get paid enough for this. Hell, he wasn’t paid at _all_ for this. “Don’t bring any drama onto the court and I don’t care. Well, any more drama than usua--”

The last part was drowned out by the sudden screaming. So much for keeping the drama to a minimum. 

Yachi, who Keishin had come to rely on as a stabilizing force to this overly rambunctious group, was going around giving high fives and saying, “Gimme the deets!” 

Takeda-sensei wasn’t helping either. He was shaking their hands and giving congratulations.

The traitors.

And Tsukishima looked like he wanted to die but he still hadn’t let go of Yamaguchi’s hand when a ball bounced to a stop at their feet. 

All eyes turn to the Freak Duo who were standing frozen in the middle of the gym with mirror images of utter confusion on their faces. And they did that strange, synced up thing that made them terrors on the court as they said at the same time, “You’re gay?”

The derisive snort that came out of Tsukishima caused immediate alarm in Keishin. Takeda-sensei’s own eyes had gone large as he raised his arms in a placating motion when-- 

“Actually, I think I’m bi,” said Yamaguchi with a shrug.

Kageyama was scowling. And Keishin could physically see him trying to process this. “You like a boy?”

_Oh no, oh no._

Hinata, tilted his head and slowly sounded out each syllable, “You like a boy on your team?” 

_\--Wait what?_

It appeared that Tsukishima’s eyebrows didn’t know what to do with this line of questioning either and he hesitantly said, “Yes?”

The Freak Duo turned and looked at each other for the longest second in history before they turned back to the group. Kagayama was frowning so intensely Keishin was pretty sure the air around him was twisting. Meanwhile, Hinata had started screaming and waving his hands in the air so fast they became nothing but blurs. 

And Keishin was pretty sure he was going to regret asking, but he forged on ahead like the responsible adult someone, anyone, had to pretend to be. “What?”

Kageyama threw the ball he’d been holding straight up, and without a single word or sign or signal, Hinata leapt on top of him! Kageyama caught Hinata’s feet, as Hinata was now hunched over Kageyama with his own hands balled into Kageyama’s shirt collar? Their faces a couple centimeters apart. How did they stay balanced?

“What…” repeated Keishin.

Simultaneously they said, “I like you!”

Both turned to look at the group. “We are dating!” 

They looked at each other and yelled, still freakishly in sync. “This is a date!” 

Suddenly Kageyama shotputted Hinata up and Hinata spiked the ball everyone had forgot was still in the air. 

Hinata landed, pointed at Kageyama and yelled at everyone, “I love him!”

Kageyama pointed at Hinata and nodded earnestly. Hinata bounced back at him, slamming together like a mini iron wall and they started holding hands so tightly their knuckles went white.

“What--” started Keishin, but Tsukishima beat him to the end of that sentence.

“Daaa fuuuuuuuuuck”

Keishin knew he should have probably told Tsukishima not to curse at school but when he turned he saw Yamaguchi, Yachi and Takeda-sensei all tearing up and--oh no, now Take-chan was looking at Keishin with his crying puppy dog eyes.

Takeda-sensei blurted out, “Thab wab tho robantic!” 

_Was it though?_

Thankfully no one was asking for Keishin’s opinion anymore. Yachi and Takeda-sensei were more preoccupied offering congratulations on everyone and their unions, all while ugly crying? And Yamaguchi was trying to join them in the mutual celebrations but he was anchored to Tsukishima, who wasn’t letting go of his hand, but had turned away from the ruckus like if he couldn’t see it, maybe it didn’t exist. 

The Freak Duo looked down at their own hands and barely seemed to realize that they were still intertwined and finally remembered to blush. Because apparently, like everything else they did, they had acted by instinct first and it had taken a while for their brain cells to catch up.

They had become a couple in Minus Tempo, Keishin realized. That was kind of...well, not cute...but...appropriate...?

“Oooh, Yachi!” blurted out Hinata. “Get my phone and record the new move we just made up. I want to show Noya-sempai!”

Yachi was an emotional wreck, babbling about Kiyoko-sempai, but the new First Year manager ran off to get the phone looking utterly and understandably confused. 

Keishin really wanted a cigarette. And a drink. This was going to be a long day.

 

****

 

Asashi woke up and had to physically lift up the weighted blanket that was an unconscious Noya to reach the phone that was buzzing. 

Blinking at the screen, Asashi said, “Yuu, Hinata is messaging you to watch something called a ‘Rising Thunder’? He says we should try it.”

Noya rolled right off of the bed only to pop up onto his feet effortlessly mumbling, “Romingmunder!”

Asashi laughed. “Nice save.”

**Author's Note:**

> I may have inserted too much of my own aro-ness, but I had to write these dumb dumbs being so Aromantic that they act before they even register any of the feelings. I didn’t understand the emotions, I didn’t know why, I just knew. And when you know, you know, you know? “It’s like math” - me, apparently


End file.
